sleeping beauty
by nathans.girl.23
Summary: What if you woke up and everything was different. What if you woke up and everything you thought was right was wrong. Naley
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a bad person I haven't finished my other story but there are no ideas for it so im starting this one as its fresh and i have fresh ideas. Happy new year everybody! hope you like it...**

There seemed to be more stars that night, a fuller moon. Like they were all there watching the couple, just watching a great magical thing. It was such a rare thing, the kind of love that was showing between the couple. It could have been the way they held each others hands with great ease and how they just fit. Or the way their bodies were drawn to each other, joining like a jigsaw puzzle. But to the real world, the only true way to see this from the outside looking in was the tiny window to their souls… their eyes. Even with the naked eye you were able to catch a glimpse of the pure love showing in each of them. It is such a rare thing and people would go though lifetimes searching for it. It's so rare and yet even rarer at how young the couple had actually found it. They were so lucky and they didn't even know it. But that's what true love is, it's what it does to a person, it doesn't make you blind just shows you a world where nothing else matters. Just them, one person to love, live and breathe for. One person you would die for.

Only street lamp light lit the street for them. Silence whirled around, not another person for miles. Haley's small arms encircled Nathan's waist, digging her hands under the layers of his clothes for warmth as his giant like arms hugged her shoulders pulling her more into his deep embrace. Breathing in Nathan's strong, rich sent, Haley let out a content sign which settled around them as Nathan's black SUV came into view.

"Your chariot awaits Miss James." His breath on the back of her neck sent tingling sensations shoot down her spine to the end of her toes, giving into her body she closed her eyes, mentally cherishing even the slightest touch her gave her.

"How you ever managed to get me with those cheesy chat up lines, I will never know."

"Hey, you wanted me just as much as I wanted you. Plus you haven't even seen my A game yet."

"Oh, well lord help me if that is true." Giggles escaped Haley's mouth before Nathan laid a lingering kiss on them. Grapping her hand once again he gracefully spun her, like they were dancing before leading her to the car door, opening it for her and helping her step in. Securely shutting her in, he giddily jogged round to his side and broke silence as the car started to hum its way down the street taking the young couple home.

Stopping at a red light, Nathan's hand took Haleys bringing it to his mouth he kissed it softly turning to face her with a smirk, Haleys eyes sparkled in excitement feeling her heart skip a beat. The traffic light turning to green court her eye and she had to nudge Nathan pointing to the light signalling he could drive on.

Smiling to herself, Haleys sight drifted to the side window and as their car pulled out ahead of the lights she noticed a speeding car that didn't seem to be slowing down.

Time slowed as Haley automatically brought her arms up trying to shield and brace herself.

"NATHAN" Haleys last cry seemed to echo around them as the speeding cars' bonnet collided with the side she was sitting on.

…

Nathan's first instinct was to sit up but it felt as if something or someone was holding him down, he slowing opened his eyes but immediately shut then again form the harshness to the sun seeping through the blinds. That's when the pain set in and his whole right side started to throb. Opening his eyes again as they adjusted to his surroundings he took in the plain white room, not being able to think where he was.

The door to the room began to open and a man dressed in a long white coat entered, a friendly smile over took his face when he spotted Nathan.

"Its good to see you awake Nathan, we were beginning to wonder what was so interesting in that brain of yours that you didn't join us back in the real world sooner." The man chuckled slightly then sighed when Nathan didn't laugh along.

"Sorry, I'm Dr Williams" he said while reaching for a clip board at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you feeling any pain Nathan?"

Nathan only raised his left hand gesturing to his right arm. "I'm.. s" coughing slightly from the harshness he felt in his throat.

"I'm sorry but how did I get here? I guess this a hospital right?"

"Nathan you've been in a car collision, you've been in a coma for just over a week now. Do you not remember anything?"

Like a lost dream that was slowing coming back to him fear seemed to take over his whole body, a feeling so much more powerful than the pain he had been feeling before "Haley…"

The doctor's smile dimmed slightly before a fresh face seemed to cover the flicker.

"Arh yes, the sleeping beauty of the ward"

"Well is she all right? She's okay right?"

"Nathan I think it would be best for your parents to have a word with you…"

"I don't care about my parents I just care about Haley! Where is she? Take me to her now!"

"I really don't think that that's a good idea"

"Then it's a good thing I don't care about what you think then" his head fell into the waiting hands "sorry" he mumbled his face rising again. "She's okay isn't she, she's got to be okay, can I see her…please?"

…

He made out Haley's father Jimmy James's body sat in the chair crouched over the hospital bed.

As the doctor wheeled Nathan further into the room Jimmy's head turned towards them. His eyes where red and puffy but he seemed to be relieved to see Nathan.

"Nathan its good to see you awake" he managed a small smile before turning back to the bed.

Nathan wasn't expecting it but it was like a pile of bricks hit him and he could hardly breathe, his Haley, his beautiful angel was lying in the bed covered in bandages and bruises with a scary looking tube coming out from her mouth attached to numerous beeping machines.

He was wheeled to the other side of her, opposite to Jimmy where he automatically took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Swallowing the lump at the back of his throat, he asked the question he really didn't want to hear the answer too.

"What's wrong with her?"

Dr Williams cleared his throat "Haley received the most impact in the accident, she had a lot of internal bleeding and that coursed her to fall into a coma, a heavier one that you were in. She cant, she isn't able to breath with out the machine, I'm sorry but she's umm she's brain dead."

A piece of Nathan died then with her.

"No" The doctor seemed startled by Jimmy's response. "She just resting"

"Mr James I'm sorry but…"

"NO, she's getting better the broken bones and bruises are healing, she's healing. She just needs time."

"Mr James I'm sorry but Haley's place at the hospital is needed for people who are going to get better."

"I said she is damn it! She is, she just needs time. I'll pay, I have enough, I'll pay for a private room and the care."

They both didn't notice the broken boy whose walls had crumbled as the argument erupted. He was clinging to her hand holding it close to him with his tear drops soaking a patch of the bed where she rested.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm blaming it on exams but im not going to bore you with excuses so heres chapter two... but any ideas would be alot of help...p.s i dont own anything...**

Beeping echoed through the cold lifeless room. Like it had done for the last five years and would continue to do for as long as the machines could let it.

The fragile girl that used to lie in the bed had healed with her auburn blonde hair now a dark brown that had grown past her hands that rested either sides of her body. The machines had never changed in the last five years as Jimmy James kept his word. She now only looked like an angel sleeping peacefully.

The peace was interrupted by the door swinging forcefully on its hinges which coursed it to swing back and close with a loud slam. However, that didn't faze the boy who stood at the foot of the bed slightly jumping and fist pumping the air.

He calmed down slightly but his bright smile never faltering once as he placed both hands on the foot of the beds metal frame facing Haley straight on.

"I made it" the excitement in his voice was easy to make out and his excitement seemed to fuel whatever was in his mind as his voice got louder as he talked.

"They want me Hales, the NBA wants me: the Lakers want me."

With his last words he focused on Haley's face hoping for some sort of reaction but like always her expression never changed.

Sighing slightly running his hand through his now shaven dark locks, he cut it in college and had always kept it that way. He moved to the right side of the bed taking her hand and kissing her softly on the head and breathed in her sent. It always had amazed Nathan that even though after fives years of being in a hospital with the hospital smell that Nathan now hated, Haley always smelt of Haley.

His head hovered over Haley's face.

"I bet you're jumping around on the inside, right?"

Laughing to himself he lowered himself to the chair behind him never letting her hand go.

He sighed sadly realizing that what he had to do was coming next. He had to do it even if he didn't want to.

He pulled his chair closer, clinging tighter to her hand while bringing his head closer to her face. He then started to talk in almost a whisper just like he was about to share a secret.

"I made it Hales, I'm in the NBA. You always said I would and I know most of it is down to you, you gave the strength when I thought I was going to puke after running suicides or when I had a game but was too tired because the night before I was writing an essay.

You're the reason I made my dream Hales. I always felt you were there right with me."

He looked away blinking at the tears that threatened to fall. Taking a breath of courage he turned back to face her. _It had to be done._

"But it's h-hard, and it hurts everyday. That your not there. That's why I've got to do this. I got to let you go. If you can though, could you do me something?"

Looking down at their joint hands, he released slightly.

"Could you move your finger? Any? Just to show me that there is something left and that the last five years hasn't been for nothing, just one of your beautiful little fingers."

"Please?" His voice cracked with the plead knowing that nothing was going to happen but not wanting to believe it.

"I'm in the NBA Hales, I got one of my dreams and that's why I've got to let you go."

Tears fell from his face but he didn't notice, he hadn't cried since four years ago when he realized crying wasn't going to help but this was the end and he was letting out the grief of the last five years wash over him finally giving him closure and letting her go. He had to.

"I'll always love you." He looked longingly to her face.

"I gave you my heart Hales, I don't want it back so keep it, it was always yours anyway. God I hope I see you again because I've never felt anything like what I felt for you and it can't end here, I know it can't. But until then I'm going to make the most of it, like you would want me too, it was how you lived."

Bringing his face close to hers again he kissed to corner of her lips, trying to ignore the tube invading her mouth. He moved so he was right next to her ear his voice lowering once again.

"I love you"

Kissing the side of her face he took one last look from his sleep beauty

"Bye Hales…"

The girl that looked so peaceful looked a little more broken than before.

His own tears had masked the perfectly formed tear drop slowly rolling down her porcelain cheek.

As the room door closed so did a part of his life with it.

The slam echoed through the room as the beeping continued. With it the girl's index finger slowly rose before falling back into place in defeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"that was nice, me meeting everybody" slowly working up to him she took one of his hands and started playing with his fingers, " Nathan your friends really aren't that bad, the way you were going on about them and how long its been for me to meet them I thought they were going to be monsters." They both laughed at the comment.

_Beep_

"Yeh, I guest I left it a bit later than I should have but we were busy."

"With what? All the hot sex"

"Hey it's not my fault you can't get enough."

_Beep_

"Nathan" she hit him slightly on the chest.

"Plus its not like I want to share you, I know how Brooke can get."

"Yeh, she's defiantly cheery"

_Beep_

"Do you hear something?"

"Like what Nate?"

"I don't know a kind of beeping or something; sorry I must be going crazy." Shaking his head slightly he focused on her eyes.

_Beep_

"Crazy or not I still love you."

Nathan looked down to the floor not wanting to look into her eyes.

_Beep_

"It's ok Nathan, I know you're not ready and I'll wait."

"It's not that"

_Beep_

"What is it then?"

"I- I don't want to lose you."

_Beep_

"I'm not going anywhere"

_Beep_

"I promise Nathan I'm right here."

_Beep_

"I know it's just…"

_Beep. Beep_

"Don't do that okay, don't close off like you always do"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"It's just, ok we've know each other along time right, you came back when I joined the Lakers what like four years ago but my past was a big thing but that's over now, I think."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What are you saying?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I love you Peyton."

_Flying forward desperate do breath she started to pull at the tubes in her mouth, gagging slightly when they came free, alarming beeps started to go off as she tried to get away from the image in her mind and pulling at the drip and wires attached to her body she broke free._

"_Oh my god, Miss James you're a wake!"_

_Doctors and Nurses came running to see what had happened. Haley's legs gave way from not using them in the 9 years shed been in a coma state and she fell into a nurse's waiting arms._

_Haley was crying and gasping for breath she managed a strangled scream._

"_It hurts oh it hurts"_

"_What is it Haley if you tell us we can help you but if-"_

"_Nathan! No Nathan!"_

_After that exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep sleep at least this one she could wake up from but It's not like she wanted to._

**any thoughts, please review**


End file.
